


and they were roommates

by 21byuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Roommates, idiots(best friends) to lovers, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21byuns/pseuds/21byuns
Summary: ““I’ll leave you two to it then,” Taemin announces like that makes everything easier and then he heads back into his room, not really slamming the door but shutting it hard enough to the point where both Jongdae and Baekhyun shout to be more gentle at the same time.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	and they were roommates

Jongdae really didn’t want to add another roommate but Baekhyun insisted and they were kind of broke, or at least nearing it. Rent was due in two weeks and neither of them had any extra money to spare if they also wanted to eat. 

“I have a friend from class, he’s looking for a place. You know who he is too,” Baekhyun tells him one day over shared ramen on the floor of their living room. Their heat broke and they haven’t had any money to get it fixed, so they often sit close together or cuddle when it’s freezing like this. There’s a tiny bit of sauce on Baekhyun’s chin. Jongdae reaches up and thumbs it away, Baekhyun giving a confused look and rubbing at the same spot. 

“It’s gone,” Jongdae reassures. Baekhyun gives him a soft smile. “Anyways, who is it?”

Baekhyun slurps up a few more noodles, a bit grossly, Jongdae might add. “Taemin, you remember him from our first year right?” 

He tries to think back and recall the face attached to the name. Tall, with cherubic cheeks and fluffy, sandy blonde hair. They all had calculus together despite Taemin being younger - he was extremely good at math and was able to take a higher level course. 

“I remember him yeah,” Jongdae mentions and inhales the rest of the noodles much to Baekhyun’s displeasure. His friend pouts and gives him a shove. “Is he going to use the piano room?” He’s not really fond of that idea. 

Baekhyun stops pouting and fixes Jongdae with a pointed look. “Dae, it’s a guest room. Just because your baby is in there doesn’t mean it needs the whole room. We need the money.”

“Where are we going to put it?” He fixes Baekhyun with a look of his own. That piano is the only thing he’s ever insisted on needing to stay. It’s small and sleek, sounding wonderful for not being a grand piano. His late mother had given it to him and it’s one of the few things of sentimental value he owns. 

For a moment they sit quietly while Baekhyun thinks. A wrinkle works it’s way between his brows and a pout appears on his lips. Jongdae wants to call him a puppy but it’s not an appropriate time. They’re having a friend disagreement. 

“We can rearrange in here, stick it in the corner by the windows,” Bakehyun tells him. He points over to the corner like Jongdae doesn’t know. They only have one window in this place. He sighs. Into the corner the piano will go. 

-

It took nearly the entire next day to move everything out of their spare room. Both of them forgetting it wasn’t just the piano but also most of their junk they hadn’t really known where to put but needed it out of their previous places. 

“I think we’re going to have to sell some of this stuff,” Baekhyun suggests when they’re done. He collapses on the couch with a huff and Jongdae follows suit, plopping on top of his friend who reaches back and punches him rapidly until he sits up they get adjusted. Jongdae against the couch and Baekhyun against him, the both of them too tired to do much more than take a nap. 

Except Jongdae’s stomach growls and Baekhyun laughs, “That was kind of weird, I felt that on my back.” They both end up chuckling a little at that and Jongdae squeezes Baekhyun’s arm before rolling over him and off the couch with a plop. 

“I’ll order in, we can treat ourselves tonight,” he tells his friend from the ground. Jongdae reaches up to Baekhyun’s face, running his hand across the whole thing until Baekhyun sputters and shoves his hand away with a muttered ‘annoying ass’. “You know, for all  _ our  _ hard work today,” Jongdae adds. It was really _ his  _ hard work. Baekhyun stood in the doorway nearly the whole time, dictating where to move things and how to ‘properly’ lift heavy boxes. 

As Jongdae stands, Baekhyun smacks the back of his thigh lazily, “I brought you snacks,” he huffs indignantly before spreading himself on the couch with a groan. “That was tough work.” He nods like he’s reassuring himself. Jongdae rolls his eyes, “You know, telling the same lie over and over doesn’t make it the truth.” He runs into the kitchen before Baekhyun can slap him again. 

An hour later they sit side by side on the couch, munching down on fried chicken. The latest episode of Knowing Brothers is on and they take turns talking about the guest group Sistar. Baekhyun rambling about his forever crush on Bora and Jongdae listening because he was always more of a Dalshabet fan. 

Jongdae stares at Baekhyun with rapt attention, not really taking in any of the words he’s saying but rather, the way he talks about something so passionately. He thinks it’s funny, but Baekhyun could talk about the most mundane things for hours and Jongdae would never once not listen. 

He wonders how things will change when Taemin moves in. Will their ramen nights be the same? What about their laundry routine? The way they’ve perfectly timed their showers so both can make it to work on time. On days where Baekhyun has classes, Jongdae will cook dinner and vice versa. The perfect system. What will bringing in another person do?

-

Taemin is...interesting, to say the least. He doesn’t bring a lot with him to move in but he has an extensive One Piece manga collection. It literally takes five trips back and forth to his car to grab just the little books. The entire time he actually  _ does  _ help unlike Baekhyun who, yet again, only stands by the doorway telling the both of them where everything should go. Jongdae thinks he and Taemin bond if only in suffering. 

At one point, Baekhyun says something extremely irritating and before Jongdae can say anything Taemin ‘accidentally’ drops a heavy box on the redhead’s foot which leaves Baekhyun muttering on the couch, clutching his toes and Taemin cackling under his breath. Jongdae wonders why he was worried about Taemin in the first place. He’s already a perfect fit for them. 

It’s nearing ten at night by the time they get everything completely situated and all three fall on the couch with a huff, Baekhyun worming his way into Jongdae’s side, using him as a pillow. He lifts his arm automatically and wraps it around his friend’s shoulders. Taemin glances at them and smiles, “So what’s for dinner?” The growling of his stomach punctuating how hungry he really is. 

“Normally we have pork wraps on Sundays, a little treat for the end of the weekend,” Jongdae explains and unlatches himself from Baekhyun who whines in protest but grabs onto a pillow in Jongdae’s wake. “I’ll fix it, you guys just make sure all your coursework is done. I don’t want to hear any complaining tomorrow about forgotten papers.” He stares pointedly at Baekhyun who pretends to be asleep already. His friend is notorious for forgetting about research papers. 

With that, he leaves the grumbling pair and heads to their small kitchen. The food doesn’t take too long to prep and while the meat is sizzling he peeks around the wall to see both of his roommates diligently clacking away on their laptops. He smiles to himself, feeling oddly like a proud parent and then shakes the thought away. Perhaps the lack of sleep is getting to his brain. 

Ten minutes later the three of them sit on the floor, eagerly digging into the food and barely talking. Baekhyun is the one to break the silence.

“Taemin, why were you looking for a new place to stay what happened to-” he breaks off and gestures like he’s not sure how to properly ask. 

“Moonkyu and I seperated, if that’s what you’re asking. He said that I didn’t care for him the way he cared for me. So he kind of kicked me out,” Taemin explains very bluntly. Jongdae at least has the tact to keep his mouth from falling open. He’s surprised Taemin speaks about it so nonchalantly. He wouldn’t know what to do if he was kicked out by Baekhyun -  _ he’s not dating Baekhyun. Where did that come from?  _

“Oh,” Baekhyun replies, seemingly at a loss for words. He recovers quicker than Jongdae does, who is still speechless. “Well, that won’t happen here. You seem like a good enough kid. I  _ am  _ sorry that happened to you though. That’s not something anyone deserves.”

Taemin waves a hand in the air, obviously not too bothered and Jongdae wonders again who this guy is and how he’s so calm about things. “I think he was… right. It’s alright though, I have you guys now right?” Baekhyun nods immediately and Jongdae follows suit. He’s not as opposed to a roommate anymore. After all, it’s hard to not warm up to someone so bright. 

-

It’s been nearly a month since Taemin moved in with them when he walks in, interrupting the conversation Jongdae and Baekhyun had been having on the couch. Rather than greeting them and flopping on the couch like he normally does, Taemin drops his backpack by the front door and immediately heads to his room, shutting the door. He never closes his door - not even when Jongdae and Baekhyun have seen far too much of him than they’d like. He’s not a private person. 

Jongdae pulls his eyes from the shut door and faces Baekhyun who probably mirrors the look of concern on his own face. 

“Should we,” Jongdae gestures at the door. Baekhyun nods, always knowing what Jongdae means without even having to say it. They both stand up and slowly walk over to the door. Baekhyun leans his head against it, hoping to hear something probably. Jongdae does the same and realizes it’s completely silent. 

He reaches for the door knob at the same time it swings open and he and Baekhyun are thrown off balance from leaning on the door. They both fall - not too gently - on top of each other, at Taemin’s feet. He peers down at them with a mild look and they try to look like they weren’t just caught red handed. 

Jongdae is the first to get his bearings and stands up, tugging Baekhyun with him. “We just wanted to check on you,” he explains, rubbing the side of his neck. Baekhyun has a finger in his mouth and Jongdae swats it away. Baekhyun’s nervous habit always leaves him chewing on his fingertips. 

“It’s nothing, really, just had a rough day. It happens,” Taemin tells them. Jongdae notices he’s in his work clothes and lets him pass by them without making an attempt to stop him. 

Baekhyun looks at Jongdae with a frown and a  _ ‘are you really going to let him go?’  _ look. Jongdae shrugs, he can’t stop Taemin and force him to talk to them. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and follows Taemin. 

“How about we pick you up from work tonight and we all go to that hot pot place around the corner?” Baekhyun squeezes Taemin’s arm as he talks, fingers playing with the sleeve of his black shirt. 

Jongdae watches as Taemin’s expression shifts into his normal warm, inviting smile. “I’d like that yeah,” he tells Baekhyun. “I’ll see you guys tonight then.”

When he’s out the door, Baekhyun rounds on him. “You were just going to let him leave sad like that?” 

Jongdae throws his arms up at the accusation. “What was I supposed to do? He didn’t want to talk about it!” 

A look crosses Baekhyun’s face that makes Jongdae feel strange. Something pulling tight in his stomach. 

“Sometimes, people just want you to ask the right questions. Even if they don’t look like they want to talk, they’re waiting for something from you. To show you’re paying attention.” 

Jongdae wonders who they’re talking about now. “Baekhyun,” he tries but his friend shakes his head, stepping backwards and disappearing into his own room. 

He’s left, standing dumbly in the middle of their apartment.

-

They stand outside of the little chicken shop Taemin works at, freezing cold despite being completely wrapped up. Jongdae notices Baekhyun’s scarf is loose, threatening to fall off his neck. The other doesn’t even notice, too busy ignoring Jongdae by standing just far away enough that he can’t reach out and pester him like they normally do. He’s even taken to standing with his back almost turned to Jongdae and he won’t lie, it hurts. 

Despite being ignored, he knows Baekhyun gets cold easier than him and neither of them can afford to get sick right now with midterms coming up. So, Jongdae works up the courage to step in front of Baekhyun and readjust his scarf. 

Surprisingly, Baekhyun lets him. He stares at Jongdae with an unreadable expression and it makes Jondae’s heart clench. Baekhyun has never been upset at him for this long. His gloved fingers linger as they brush Baekhyun’s hair back. He curls one hand around Baekhyun’s ear, in the way he normally likes but the only reaction he gets is Baekhyun’s eyes widening when Taemin steps outside. Baekhyun jerks back like Jongdae’s touch burns and Jongdae’s hand hangs in the air for a moment before he lets it fall back to his own side. If Baekhyun is going to be like this, he’ll leave him alone. 

Taemin greets them cheerily seemingly oblivious to the tension between the pair. 

“You guys ready? I can pay tonight, I just got my paycheck,” the younger explains and Baekhyun’s face shifts. He scoffs. “Absolutely not.  _ I  _ suggested going out to eat, so we will pay.”

So Baekhyun can ignore him but still wants him to help pay. Go figure. Jongdae follows behind the pair, focusing more on not slipping on the ice than their ongoing conversation. He’s just glad the gloomy aura that surrounded Taemin earlier that afternoon is gone. 

The hot pot place is almost too warm inside and Jongdae finds himself sweating just a bit underneath all his layers. Maybe it’s the way Taemin continues to stare between he and Baekhyun that causes the unwanted heat. Taemin looks like he’s trying to connect the dots but just can’t quite seem to get it yet. 

Just as he makes eye contact with Jongdae and opens his mouth, their dishes arrive and Jongdae quickly busies himself adding different foods to the soup. Baekhyun continues to chat away with Taemin, happily munching at a few of the side dishes. 

“Why are you putting green onions in there?” Baekhyun’s voice cuts through Jongdae’s thoughts. He’d been too focused on putting the right amounts in that he hadn’t even noticed his friend speaking to him. 

Jongdae looks up to see Baekhyun staring at him confusedly. The low lighting of the place softening his features, making him appear puppy-like. “Because you like them in your hot pot. They’re your favorite,” Jongdae explains while adding more. 

“But you hate them,” his friend counters and well, he’s right. Jongdae does hate them but they’re one of Baekhyun’s favorite things to add into their hot pot. Sometimes he catches Baekhyun eating them right off the plate, uncooked. 

He shrugs in answer, not really knowing what to say. “Yeah but,” he tries, “They’re your favorite,” Jongdae finishes lamely, just repeating what he’d already said.

It takes a moment but Baekhyun’s features slowly fall back into that soft smile he normally gives Jongdae and just like that, the uneasy feeling harboring in Jongdae’s stomach disappears. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun tells him quietly, “For thinking of me.” Jongdae’s face flushes because it had just been automatic. He always makes their hot pot this way. The way Baekhyun likes. He can always pick out what he doesn’t want and the smile on Baekhyun’s face when he says ‘it’s perfect’ always makes him feel okay. He doesn’t have to try to make Baekhyun smile.

“I- It wasn’t just,” he stammers, trying to cool the warmth rising to his cheeks and Taemin thankfully cuts in, physically getting in between them by reaching his arm across and grabbing the soy sauce next to Jongdae. 

“Sorry,” Taemin apologizes. He doesn’t look very sorry if the satisfied smirk on his face is anything to go by. Jongdae doesn’t like that look on him. Like Taemin knows something he shouldn’t. 

Throughout dinner they all talk about classes, the lack of sleep and time to get anything done. Taemin is majoring in business, something he really didn’t care for but he wanted to open his own cafe so he needed the degree. Baekhyun is a med student of course - always wanting to help people. He’d always come home and fall on Jongdae, complaining about the work but reminding himself that if he wanted to be a Pediatrician he’d just have to suffer. 

Jongdae thinks his degree pales in comparison to his roommates, a simple music major. He wants to teach kids how to play the piano, how to sing, how to pursue music in a way that brings them joy. Compared to Baekhyun and Taemin’s course load, Jongdae’s is much lighter, thus he works more often. He’s had the same job at the corner market for over four years. 

He tells the story of how he met Baekhyun to Taemin. The day Baekhyun walked into his store, their last year of high school. Baekhyun had come in late at night, just before closing with a group of rowdy friends. All of them making a bit of a mess in the store. Jongdae had sat behind the counter containing his anger because he needed this job. He couldn’t get fired for yelling at a bunch of people and kicking them out of the store. 

They purchased various junk food and slowly filed out the door, Jongdae suspected they were drunk and turned to step around the counter, ready to clean everything up with a frown when he spotted one of them still there. 

“I’m sorry,” the man told him with an apologetic look. “I’ll help you clean. They’re kind of jerks anyways.” 

Jongdae was surprised. Not many people would offer something like that. So often do younger people come inside the store, cause a mess and laugh about it. 

“Thank you but it’s fine. It’s my job,” Jongdae explains, waving a hand at the other man, dismissing him. 

“I insist. It’s not right that we came into your store, probably right as you were ready to leave and shove stuff around. If you feel so bad about it, you can buy me coffee to make up for it.” 

Jongdae tilts his head, wondering just who this person thinks he is. “Are you trying to guilt me into buying you coffee?”

The other man laughs and Jongdae thinks that it’s kind of a dorky laugh but he finds himself chuckling along. “Is it working?”

“I’m Jongdae,” he introduces himself, stepping to the other side of the counter to stand in front of the man. He holds out his hand and the other takes it with a warm smile, “I’m Baekhyun. And I’ll clean this store so good for you, that you’ll have to take me out for coffee. You’ll see Jongdae.”

After that night, Baekhyun had come in on multiple occasions, always with some dumb excuse and Jongdae had indulged him. They’d gone to get coffee, beer, chicken, everything. Jongdae’s other friends teased him saying they were nearly the same person and having Baekhyun around was like having three Jongdaes. 

They fell into an easy friendship, never disagreeing on things. Getting accepted into the same University and deciding to move in together to save money. For three years they figured everything out. How each other’s schedules worked, how the other liked their coffee in the morning. Who was going to do laundry on which night. Who was the better at cooking between the two -- Jongdae was. Everything was easy. They fit together too well. Until now. Until this thing happened and Baekhyun looks at him differently. 

Taemin listens intently to all their stories, his eyes shining and he laughs along when Baekhyun tells a particularly embarrassing story of how they got locked out of their apartment in the middle of the night because Jongdae wanted ice cream. 

By the time they finish their stories, they have full bellies and smiles on their faces. Jongdae is once again thankful for the two of them, realizing that it’s been awhile since he’s felt this happy. 

After paying, they step outside of the restaurant and Jongdae notices Baekhyun’s scarf has yet again slid down the side of his shoulder, nearly falling off. Without thinking he reaches up again and adjusts it. This time though, Baekhyun stares at him with a slightly tilted head and intense gaze. It leaves Jongdae feeling winded when he’s done, his heart beating oddly fast. 

“Let’s go home then,” Jongdae says suddenly when Baekhyun looks like he wants to say something and he grabs Taemin’s arm, tugging him towards the bus stop. 

The entire ride home, he ignores Baekhyun’s pointed stares and tries to figure out what is going on inside his own head. 

-

A couple days pass by and the strange feeling in Jongdae’s heart still lingers. It increasingly gets worse whenever Baekhyun clings to him. It’s like Baekhyun has made it a point to be more touchy with Jongdae and he feels like he can’t get away fast enough. He’s taken to spending a lot more time with Taemin, offering to go out and study with the younger man. Taemin always accepting with a smile that still seems far too knowing for Jongdae to feel calm.

“Are you avoiding Baekhyun?” Taemin questions one day while they sit side by side on his bed. 

Jongdae had been typing away at his paper, trying to explain the influences of contemporary music in modern film when he pauses at Taemin’s question. 

“I’m just...busy a lot.”

Taemin frowns. “You’re awfully busy when Baekhyun isn’t. And then when he wants to do something together, you make up a dumb excuse to not go.”

“That is-” Jongdae begins to say but the protest dies on his tongue when Taemin fixes him with a pointed stare, “Definitely true.” Taemin makes a face that seems to say,  _ ‘Well duh. Of course I’m right.’  _

“You can’t tell him Taeminnie,” he tells the younger man. “I don’t even know what’s wrong with me. This weird feeling keeps messing with my head and my stomach whenever he’s near me and I don’t want him to think that I hate him. But he notices little things like that and he’ll think something is up if this thing keeps happening.” 

Taemin lets out a long suffering sigh. “So avoiding him won’t hurt his feelings? Do you know how dumb you sound right now?”

He sputters, closing his laptop. “What do you mean by that?”

The other man throws his arms up and lets out a strangled noise. “You’re so dense, holy shit. I’m going to kick you out until you realize what the problem is. You’re being cut off from Taemin privileges.” He gets up, picking Jongdae up bridal style and he yelps at the sudden movements and clutches his laptop while being carried out to their living room.

Baekhyun looks up from his spot on the couch, giving the pair a quizzical look before widening his eyes because Taemin drops Jongdae directly into Baekhyun’s lap. They both make noises of indignation, trying to get situated and Baekhyun whines, complaining about Jongdae’s ‘bony ass’. 

“I’ll leave you two to it then,” Taemin announces like that makes everything easier and then he heads back into his room, not really slamming the door but shutting it hard enough to the point where both Jongdae and Baekhyun shout to be more gentle at the same time. 

They glance at each other after the words leave their lips and immediately start laughing. It dies down after a moment when they realize Jongdae is still sort of in Baekhyun’s lap. He feels the warmth on the tips of his ears and the way it slowly spreads down to his cheeks. 

Jongdae sets his laptop somewhere behind him and goes to move out of Baekhyun’s lap but his friend wraps both of his arms around his midsection, pulling him so Jongdae’s back is against Baekhyun’s front. “Stop running away from me. I miss cuddling. It’s not fair, you’re always busy and working.” 

Jongdae immediately feels bad. This is his Baekhyun. His best friend who has seen Jongdae at his lowest and all he’s been doing is avoiding Baekhyun for a reason he can’t even fathom. During midterms week no less, their most stressful time. Baekhyun runs off of cuddling. When he gets too caught up with classes, Jongdae knows all the other man needs is to be held for a while until he can sort out his mind. To be short, Jongdae feels like shit. 

He turns and shifts his body so they’re koala hugging, his legs on either side of Baekhyun’s and rests his face in the juncture of Baekhyun’s neck. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles there, “You know how crazy midterms week is.” It’s a lame excuse but the only one he has. 

Baekhyun’s arms come up to slowly run up and down Jongdae’s back. Occasionally he runs his nails over a few spots and it leaves Jongdae feeling so content he could fall asleep. He’s an idiot for ignoring all of this. A complete fool. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeats again, though this time he hopes Baekhyun can tell it’s not just for the recent avoiding him. Jongdae keeps his face pressed close to Baekhyun’s neck, fearing that if he glances at his friend he might do something incredibly stupid. 

Baekhyun snorts and runs a hand through Jongdae’s hair, the other hand just pulling him closer by the waist. “See what happens when you avoid me? You miss out on all of these cuddles.” His voice sounds light, teasing but there’s a little hint of pain and Jongdae hates that he’s the cause for that. 

A few minutes pass by before Baekhyun’s stomach growls and Jongdae pulls back just far enough to look at his friend. He feels like his heart has never beat harder than it is now, pounding away in his chest like it wants to break out. He hears himself breathing in shakily and the tiny intake of breath Baekhyun releases when he shifts just slightly and -

“I’m really hungry guys,” Taemin slams open his door and it takes everything in Jongdae to not leap out of Baekhyun’s lap because what the hell was that.  _ What just happened? _

Baekhyun’s eyes are wide, his hands frozen where they were holding Jongdae now hanging in the air. His pupils are blown and he looks almost like a frightened animal but it only lasts in that split second before Jongdae can glance at him again. 

Jongdae stands up a bit too quickly,. “Let’s go out again,” he announces and grabs his coat before anyone can protest. He can’t handle sitting next to Baekhyun right now, especially not in their tiny living room. 

“Wanna go to my work? I’ll get us a discount,” Taemin asks and Jongdae nods not even bothering to look at Baekhyun’s answer before escaping into his room to grab a scarf. 

When he steps back into the living room, Taemin and Baekhyun are whispering quietly and Baekhyun is throwing his arms in the air, expressing something wildly. Even his whispering is quite loud. 

“Ready guys?” Jongdae asks and the pair spring apart, nervous like kids caught in the cookie jar. 

Baekhyun nods, panicked look smoothing into that classic smile of his and Jongdae wonders how he can do that so easily when he, himself seems to wear his expressions too openly. 

Taemin’s coworkers do give them a pretty big discount, claiming that Taemin is their favorite employee and they sit down with more chicken than they can probably eat. 

Once again, they make small talk about classes and Baekhyun complains about one of his fellow classmates. The person apparently always interrupts their professor claiming to know more about the subject. 

Taemin tells them about the extreme amounts of homework his professors continue to give him despite it being midterms week. Jongdae doesn’t really have anything to add, his professors have been pretty nice to them, their only homework being to study for their exams. He keeps silent and lets his other friends go on their rants. 

He’s moved the same piece of chicken around his plate for the fourth time before a hand covers his own. “Jongdae, the chicken isn’t going anywhere,” Taemin tells him gently and Jongdae glances up to see both Baekhyun and Taemin giving him a look of concern. 

“Sorry, I was,” he gestures vaguely at his head, “thinking.” They both narrow their eyes, knowing something else was going on but Jongdae ignores them and glances back down at his food. 

The rest of dinner goes by quietly, all three deciding to focus on trying to eat all the chicken rather than anything else. Jongdae pretends not to notice Baekhyun’s constant look of concern the entire time they eat. He knows Baekhyun will want to talk when they get home and he’s going to do his best to do the exact opposite of that. 

-

Their front door opens and Jongdae tries to make a run for the bathroom but Baekhyun grabs his arm and tugs him into his room, leaving a confused Taemin to stand in their entranceway. 

“I’m so tired of you not being able to talk to me,” Baekhyun rounds on him the moment the door is shut. 

Jongdae blanches, opens his mouth and closes it. He probably looks like a fish out of water. “Baekhyun I-”

“No,” Baekhyun interrupts. He grabs Jongdae by the shoulders and steers him to the bed, forcing him to sit down on the edge. “You’re gonna sit there and listen and you’re not going to interrupt me. Got it?”

Jongdae nods. When Baekhyun gets that authoritative tone in his voice, Jongdae is powerless to do anything. A little part of his brain thinks,  _ ‘wow that’s kind of hot’,  _ but he silences that thought. It’s not something he should be thinking about his best friend. 

“I get that you’re busy, I do, because I’m busy too,” Baekhyun begins and Jongdae just stares at him. “I don’t know if I did something to make you avoid me-” Jongdae reaches up his hand to try and argue but Baekhyun silences him with a look. “I know you’ve been avoiding me, you can’t deny it. We’re best friends, don’t think I’ve forgotten that.” Jongdae slowly lowers his hand. 

“What did I do Dae? I miss you,” Baekhyun’s voice is shaky. Afraid. “We live together and yet it’s like I’m living with a ghost.”

Shame and remorse come creeping into Jongdae’s heart and he feels terrible all over again. He’s let his bumbling heart get in the way of his and Baekhyun’s friendship. 

“ _ You  _ didn’t do anything,” Jongdae confesses, “It’s me. I’m just having some trouble trying to sort out a problem in my head.” He hopes that’s vague enough but at the same time, a decent enough answer to where Baekhyun won’t question further. 

Thankfully his friend seems to understand and and he gives a comforting look, all the anger from earlier dissipating. He reaches out a hand and gently brushes Jongdae’s bangs back away from his forehead. Jongdae represses a shiver, his eyelashes fluttering just slightly despite it. Baekhyun’s touch always soothes him. 

“Then  _ tell  _ me these things,” Baekhyun murmurs. “Because I can't stand the thought of you being upset with me. Like I said earlier, you’re my…best friend.” 

When Baekhyun smiles it doesn’t reach his eyes and when Jongdae is alone, the conversation has left him even more confused than before. Only this time, the ache in his heart has grown tenfold. 

-

Some weeks pass by and Jongdae doesn’t avoid Baekhyun but he can’t help to notice all of his friends lingering stares. Sometimes when they’re all out to eat, Jongdae will glance to Baekhyun and find he’s already looking. It shouldn’t be anything new or surprising but there’s a look in Baekhyun’s eyes that wasn’t there before. It makes Jongdae’s insides melt and his palms sweat. 

Baekhyun touches him constantly. A hand on the waist while they’re walking. An arm around his shoulders on movie night. When Jongdae cooks, Baekhyun stands behind him, ever present and latched to his back. Jongdae can’t get away from him. His only solace comes in the form of Winter Break. Baekhyun is heading home to visit his family, leaving Jongdae and Taemin alone in their apartment. Taemin because his family is on a trip and Jongdae because he can’t afford a vacation. 

Jongdae, still being slightly cowardly, made plans with Minseok the day Baekhyun left so he wouldn’t have to see him go. He’s not sure what he would’ve done but he didn’t quite want to stick around and find out. 

-

Taemin corners him one afternoon when Jongdae is lazing on the couch going through one of his textbooks. 

“I know why you’ve been avoiding Baekhyun,” Taemin states. He’s standing over Jongdae with a stern look on his face. 

Jongdae stares back, unimpressed. How could Taemin know when Jongdae himself doesn’t even know. “Oh? Do tell.”

“You’re in love with him.”

His textbook hits his stomach so much harder than he expected. He wheezes, cursing the book for being so heavy and his grip for being so lazy. Jongdae shoots up into a sitting position, “No.” _No._

Taemin laughs and it’s ugly and harsh. “You’re so infuriating Jongdae. Your denial doesn’t make it not true.”

“I’m not in love with him. We’re friends,” Jongdae explains and even to him it sounds like bullshit but he...can’t be. 

“Jongdae, explain to me, what you would feel like if Baekhyun started dating someone right now?” 

He thinks about it for a moment. “I would want him to be happy,” Jongdae murmurs. 

“That’s a cop out answer,” Taemin cuts in sharply. Jongdae has never seen him this agitated. “How do you feel? Be selfish for once.”

“I don’t know!” Jongdae throws his hands up and shoves his textbook on the ground. “He wouldn’t be here all the time. I’d be stuck with the laundry. He probably wouldn’t come out with me for ramen on friday nights anymore. We couldn’t cuddle anymore because what if his boyfriend isn’t okay with it?” He sits quietly, thinking about his words and when his heart begins to ache at the thought of losing Baekhyun, he realizes. 

“Oh, I’m in love with Baekhyun.”

Taemin rolls his eyes, “Yes. Like I said. So what are you going to do about it?” 

Jongdae blanches. “What do you mean? I can’t be sure he feels the same way.” Taemin throws his own book at Jongdae. 

“Did you even listen to a thing I just said?” 

Jongdae rubs the spot Taemin’s book hit and sighs. “Taemin, you don’t understand. This is,” he pauses, searching for the words. “Baekhyun is my best friend. The one person who I couldn’t bear to lose. The person who sometimes I think my universe revolves around. Even when I didn’t realize my feelings, he was still the most important person in my life. I think about his needs before mine. I only ever want him to be happy above everything. And what if me confessing to him isn’t something he wants? Not every pair of best friends who fall in love get their happy ending. The world doesn’t always work like that.”

“Actually, I do know a thing or two about that,” Taemin says quietly after a moment. There’s a melancholy lilt to his voice and Jongdae finds himself sitting straighter on the couch. Taemin doesn’t often open up to him about his own life despite the many times Jongdae has tried. 

“You’ve never told me,” Jongdae voices slightly embarrassed. 

Taemin rolls his eyes, “Cause you’re basically a parent to me. It’s weird talking to you and Baek about this stuff. It’s like talking to my mom and dad.” He laughs but it’s rough, sad. “Anyways,” he continues, “You know my friend Jongin right?” 

Jongdae nods. “Your friend from dance right?”

“Yeah, he’s…” Now it’s Taemin’s turn to grow flustered. “I’m in love with him. Almost ridiculously in love with him. We’ve known each other since primary school. We’ve been in the same dance group since then. I know everything about him and he knows everything about me.”

“So we’re kind of in the same boat then?” 

“Except I already confessed to Jongin,” Taemin corrects. Jongdae tilts his head, not understanding. When Jongdae doesn’t say anything Taemin continues. “He told me that he knew, he’s probably always known but he doesn’t feel the same way.” 

“So why do you want me to tell Baekhyun if this is a possibility?” Jongdae counters. 

The blonde lets out a long suffering sigh. “Because as much as I wish I didn’t, I care about both of you and your happiness. Both of you have been moping so much lately when it’s obvious you’d feel better when you get your feelings off your chest. You care about him, tell him before it’s too late.”

-

Baekhyun’s return isn’t a grand affair. He’s terribly jetlagged and tells Jongdae he is going to sleep the whole day. Jongdae helps him unpack his stuff while Baekhyun prepares for a nap and they talk about his vacation. 

Halfway through a rant, Jongdae realizes Baekhyun has fallen asleep on top of his covers. He frowns, setting down one of the hoodies from Baekhyun’s suitcase and pads over to the bed. Jongdae tugs the covers out from underneath the pillows, and tries his best not to wake Baekhyun up while moving him underneath the comforter. Baekhyun makes a whining noise and shoots a hand out to grab Jongdae’s wrist. “Nap with me,” he murmurs and tugs on Jongdae so there isn’t much of a choice. 

He falls as gently as possible into bed with his friend, heart pounding too loudly. Now that he’s all too aware of his feelings, he’s venturing into dangerous territory. 

Baekhyun’s arm wraps around his midsection, pulling Jongdae flush against him. It’s achingly tender, the way Baekhyun sighs into the back of Jongdae’s neck - like he’s where he belongs. He shoves an ankle in-between Jongdae’s and finally settles. “Good,” he mumbles again, pitting his head forward until Jongdae can feel the warmth of Baekhyun’s skin pressed to his neck. 

Jongdae wonders if this is how Icarus felt. Wanting to be close to the one thing that has the potential to destroy you. He wonders if maybe his heart too will burn up. His last thought before falling asleep to the sound of Baekhyun’s quiet breathing is that maybe, he’d be okay with that. As long as he’s close to Baekhyun for this short time, it’s enough. He can deal with the falling later. 

-

Dinner is difficult to cook while someone is clinging to your back. Jongdae is now experiencing this first hand. Every since Baekhyun has returned from his trip, he’s latched onto Jongdae and spoken less. When Jongdae questioned him, he evaded answering and would instead turn it onto Jongdae or change the subject. It was strange behavior but Jongdae blames it on him being paranoid and reading too much into things. He doesn’t want to let his love struck brain get too far ahead of itself. 

“That’s too much garlic,” Baekhyun points out, pointy chin digging into Jongdae’s shoulder. He bumps his head into the redhead, trying to get him to stop acting like a leech but Baekhyun holds tight, albeit rubbing his head and sticking his tongue out in retaliation. 

“I don’t need a backseat cooker,” Jongdae replies and swats at Baekhyun’s hand when he reaches out to sneak a bean sprout. 

Baekhyun huffs and detaches himself from Jongdae. “That’s not even a real thing.” 

“Yes it is. You’re not cooking but you’re trying to tell me less garlic. Need I remind you who burnt ramen last week?” 

“It wasn’t burnt!” 

Jongdae rounds on Baekhyun and crosses his arms, “You didn’t even add water to the noodles Baekhyun. You put them in a pot on the stove and you left them.” 

“I do that  _ one time  _ and suddenly it means I can’t cook -” Baekhyun is interrupted by the door opening and Taemin stepping across the threshold. Except it’s not just Taemin. Jongdae notices Jongin following behind with a sheepish smile. 

Taemin looks between Baekhyun and Jongdae with a strange look and Jongdae thinks about their conversation and does his own staring between him and Jongin. He narrows his eyes at Taemin who in turn also narrows his eyes. 

_ So it’s like that?  _

“Taeminnie, how was work?” Jongdae questions, turning his face into a sweet smile. 

Taemin glances at him oddly, eyes still narrowed. “Busy, Jongin offered to walk me home and then we both remembered we had homework. We were just going to work on it here.” 

Jongdae gives Jongin his best,  _ ‘That’s my son, if you hurt him, I’ll end you’  _ look. “Ah, Jongin, how nice of you to come over. Will you be staying for dinner?” 

He nods, face red and Jongdae thinks he’s done his job well. Baekhyun looks at Jongdae and he hopes that his friend gets the message. 

The redhead also looks at Jongin, giving him a very obvious once over. “Is that all you’ll be doing? Homework?” 

Jongdae has to hold in his laughter at seeing Taemin’s supremely annoyed face along with Jongin’s terrified expression. 

Before Jongdae and Baekhyun can wreak anymore havoc, Taemin grabs his friend's arm and pulls him into the spare room. 

“Keep the door open!” Baekhyun yells just as the door slams. It’s quiet for a moment before it opens just slightly and it’s at that point that Jongdae can’t contain his laughter any further and leans forward onto Baekhyun to catch his breath. The pair of them reduced to giggling teenagers until the smell of something burning brings them out of it. 

Jongdae pulls away from Baekhyun’s shoulder, feeling warm from the tips of his ears to his neck. He coughs, clearing his throat and breaking the moment. Baekhyun seems to notice their proximity and steps back as well with a little noise. 

“The food is burning and I think that was the last of our beef, I’ll order in,” Baekhyun announces before hurrying off into the living room. 

It is indeed burnt. To a crisp. The beef too charred to even pass off as well done. Jongdae pouts, he had been hoping to cook a nice dinner for he and Baekhyun, a little way to impress him and apologize for his behaviour still in the previous month. 

“Still want curry chicken right?” Baekhyun calls from the living room. Of course Baekhyun would order from Jongdae’s favorite place. 

“Extra spicy please,” Jongdae answers and Baekhyun peeks his head around the corner with narrowed eyes, “You say that like I don’t already know.”

Jongdae turns away, busying himself cleaning, the whole time fighting off the tiny smile sneaking its way on his face. 

Once Baekhyun has finished ordering he drapes himself along Jongdae, yet again and sighs all too dramatically. 

“What do you think the kids are really doing?” He questions. 

Jongdae hums, debating on if he can reveal the truth about Jongin to Baekhyun. He shrugs the shoulder Baekhyun rests his chin on, “I wash, you dry?”

His friend nods and grabs the towel, looking expectantly at Jongdae from his spot next to him at the sink. 

“That’s Taemin’s best friend,” Jongdae begins and Baekhyun tenses just slightly before accepting the cup handed to him. “Taemin is...in love with him and he doesn’t return Taemin’s feelings.” Jongdae hopes his voice isn’t betrayed by the intense rhythmic beating of his heart. He feels as if it could fall out of his chest. 

Baekhyun blinks at him while drying the next few dishes, he makes a face like he’s not quite sure what to say but someone knocks on their door and he frowns before going to get it. 

Jongdae sets the dishes aside, more excited to eat food and run away from whatever Baekhyun was going to say. 

Their coffee table in the living room is quite dirty and Jongdae makes a note to clean it before setting down their takeout boxes. Baekhyun grabs their soju from the fridge, somehow knowing just what they both need without even asking. 

Jongdae turns their TV on, flipping it to a random channel and they clink their glasses before delving into the food. He tells Baekhyun about classes and how some of his fellow classmates are actually tone deaf. The pair talk about silly movies, anime - Baekhyun tries to convince Jongdae to finally start Naruto and in lieu of an answer he drunkenly shoves Baekhyun’s shoulder. He thinks they’ve had a bit more soju than needed. 

Once all the food is devoured and the empty soju bottle drops off the table and rolls into the wall, Jongdae’s inebriated mind wants to play a song. It’s been too long since he’s used his piano, not quite having the time to sit down and play anything. He used to play for Baekhyun a lot. On days Baekhyun felt stressed or sad or tired, he would ask Jongdae to show him whatever he’s learning in class. 

Jongdae was no master pianist, but he would always try and give his best for Baekhyun so he could be happy. 

“Baekhyunnie, play a song with me,” Jongdae motions his friends over to the piano. “Come play with me,” he repeats with a little whine. 

His friend manages to walk over with only a slight stumble and plops down next to Jongdae on the little piano bench. Baekhyun leans his head on Jongdae’s shoulder and exhales loudly. 

“What’r you going to play me huh?” Baekhyun mutters and rubs his cheek into Jongdae’s shoulder. 

Jongdae leans tilts his head so his cheek rests on Baekhyun’s head, ignoring his frenzied heart. The alcohol gives him all the confidence in the world. 

“‘M gonna play you a song I wrote,” he murmurs and brings his fingers to the keys. “Wrote it for you.”

Baekhyun freezes at that, stops the swaying to his body. “For me?”

Jongdae nods, not trusting his voice or his heart to answer properly. He begins playing before Baekhyun can say anything further, letting his hands and the keys pour out everything he wants to say.

Throughout the song, Baekhyun sits oddly quiet. Jongdae isn’t used to this much silence from his friend since he’s known him. He feels taken apart by Baekhyun’s gaze. Like the redhead can read right into his soul and knows just how much Jongdae needs him. It terrifies him to his very core. Terrifies him so much that his fingers slip and the wrong tune rings out in the quiet of their living room. 

It’s a heavy silence that settles around them, Jongdae breathing harder than he’d noticed. Baekhyun still observing him with piercing eyes. Jongdae wants to know how Baekhyun can be drunk but maintain his composure so well in comparison to Jongdae. 

Jongdae supposes then alcohol makes him braver and he dares to meet eyes with Baekhyun. He wants to see what’s going on inside his friends head. Wants to know why he keeps looking at Jongdae like he is the sun, moon and stars because he can’t take the thought of his heart being wrong. 

“Can I kiss you,” Baekhyun’s voice cuts through Jongdae’s muddled thoughts and he so badly wants to not be dreaming. So, so badly. Jongdae nods his head, probably too eagerly and Baekhyun lets out a small breathy laugh before cupping Jongdae’s jaw and pressing their lips together. It’s soft and warm and intense and everything Jongdae’s drunk brain could’ve ever dreamed of. He’s spent years missing out on this. 

Baekhyun pulls back but Jongdae can’t let him go. He surges forward, albeit a bit too quickly and their second kiss is sloppy and more teeth but they’re still kissing. He shifts so he’s straddling the bench, pushing forward to be closer to Baekhyun as their lips part and meet over and over again and he can’t get enough of this. Kissing Baekhyun. He never wants to do anything other than this. 

Jongdae breaks away only to kiss the entirety of Baekhyun’s face. The tip of his nose - Baekhyun wrinkles it and tries to swat him away but Jongdae continues on. Kisses the apples of his cheeks because in the past few days he’s found that he thinks about that a lot. Kisses all the way down Baekhyun’s jaw which leaves the other breathing quicker. 

He ends it with a tender kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead and pours everything into it. Wanting Baekhyun to know how stupid he’s been this whole time. How much time he regrets not having realized sooner. 

“I’ve never met a bigger dummy than you.” Is the first thing out of Baekhyun’s mouth when Jongdae finally manages to lock eyes with him again. His whole face is glaringly red and he’s still so nervous despite just having made out with his friend. 

Jongdae smacks Baekhyun’s arm and frowns, “I’m-” Baekhyun pointedly stares at him with a hand gripping his thigh, “A huge dumbass yeah.” 

“All this time I’ve spent cuddling you and trying to get you to realize… think about all the cuddling  _ plus  _ kissing we could’ve been doing Jongdae.”

“But how was I supposed to know you liked me back? I only just realized I was in love with you about a month ago,” Jongdae protests, groaning and leaning forward to rest his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder while his friend chuckles in amusement. “Laughing at my embarrassment won’t get you more kisses,” he teases and pokes fondly at Baekhyun’s side. 

“Jongdae out of all of my friends, who do I regularly go on ramen dates with?”

“Me.”

“Out of all of my friends who knows my entire schedule, when my homework is done and who brings me dinner on my overnight shifts at the hospital?”

“...Me.”

“And lastly, out of all of my friends who do I  _ love _ ?”

“Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun slaps his shoulder hard and Jongdae jumps, laughing before kissing Baekhyun again because he can’t get enough of it. He loves the way Baekhyun’s fingers caress his cheekbones so delicately. He loves the little sound Baekhyun makes when Jongdae tugs just slightly on his hair. He loves the way they fit together so perfectly. The way it all makes sense. 

-

The next morning, Jongdae wakes before Baekhyun and takes the time to admire his  _ boyfriend’s  _ body. He lazily runs a hand across Baekhyun’s collarbones, tracing them and the few blotches there from last night. Jongdae connects all the little moles on Baekhyun’s torso and traces downwards and back up, enjoying the gentle feel of Baekhyun’s soft skin against his fingers. He wonders how he got so lucky with Baekhyun. He wonders why he ever thought it wouldn’t work. If Baekhyun is the sun, then Jongdae is the planets, revolving around Baekhyun. 

Of course, these moments can never last for long. 

Taemin slams open the door, never one for knocking and unsurprisingly doesn’t react to seeing the pair naked in bed. 

Baekhyun groans and tugs the covers over his face. He flails an arm back in Taemin’s direction, “Get out. I don’t want you seeing my naked boyfriend.”

“Is this the part where I get to say ‘I told you so’?” Taemin asks and leans against the doorframe. 

“If you don’t leave immediately, you won’t have a mouth to say it with,” Baekhyun threatens further and Taemin only cackles before shutting the door and escaping, mouth still intact. 

Once their roommate is gone, Baekhyun pulls the comforter back down and pouts sleepily at Jongdae. “Remind me again why we need a roommate?”

“Baek, you were the one that suggested one in the first place,” Jongdae supplies and grabs Baekhyun’s hand that’s still lazily stranded in the air. He presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s palm and then rests it against his own cheek. 

Baekhyun snorts and sits up to press a close mouthed kiss to Jongdae’s forehead before rolling out of bed. 

“If I walk out there naked, what are the chances of him leaving?”

This time it’s Jongdae’s turn to snort. “I think that would probably create the opposite effect.”

Baekhyun laughs while pulling on a giant sweatshirt and boxer shorts. When fully clothed he leans back over the bed and presses another kiss, this time on Jongdae’s lips. “Even though we made it pretty clear last night,” he pauses, reaches out to thumb at the apple of Jongdae’s cheeks, “I love you. A lot.”

There’s nothing but fondness in Baekhyun’s eyes and in his words and Jongdae’s heart doesn’t stop with its insistent pounding. Even still, Baekhyun throws his heart for a loop. Making it lurch even with the simplest of looks. 

“And I love you,” Jongdae murmurs. He feels so sickeningly in love he might burst. 

Baekhyun gently pinches his nose in response and pads out of his room. 

“Leaving already?”

“I’m going to make breakfast in bed for my  _ boyfriend _ ,” Baekhyun tells him laughing. 

Jongdae blanches, thinking about Baekhyun’s ‘cooking skills’. “You sure you don’t want any help with that?”

“If you so much as step a foot out of that room, I will use our cooking knives in a way that is very unsexy,” Baekhyun threatens. 

An hour later, Baekhyun walks back in the room and Jongdae doesn’t hear the fire alarm going off. A tray of food is set in front of him and if he ignores the slightly charred toast, the rest of it looks better than Jongdae thought it would. 

He looks at Baekhyun with narrowed eyes, “You made the other two help you, didnt you?”

Baekhyun’s eyes roam around the room, glancing anywhere but Jongdae’s. 

“If we’re keeping him around, we might as well make him do useful things, like cook for us.”

A piece of bacon is thrown at Baekhyun and he catches it before it falls onto the bed. Jongdae aims another one but before he can throw it, the redhead plops on the bed next to him, grabbing his wrist. 

“Feed me,” he tells Jongdae with a boxy smile. 

Jongdae concedes. “You’re going to be like this all time time now aren't you?”

“You say like I wasn’t before,” Baekhyun counters. “Only this time I can do things like…” he pauses, snatching a piece of bacon from Jongdae’s fingers and eating it, “This.” Before Jongdae has a chance to argue, Baekhyun kisses him and the fight in Jongdae vaporizes. 

“I don’t think that’s fair,” Jongdae mumbles when Baekhyun pulls away, satisfied smile on his lips. 

Baekhyun chuckles and adjusts himself to rest his head on Jongdae’s chest. Jongdae’s arm automatically coming up to wrap around Baekhyun’s shoulders. 

“Yeah but you love me for it.”

Jongdae squeezes Baekhyun’s arm, “I do. Sadly you’re stuck with me forever.”

They relax quietly for a few moments, enjoying each other’s presence before Jongdae smells something oddly familiar. 

“Baekhyun, what is burning?”

“My love for you.”

Jongdae doesn’t even get to dignify that with an answer before the fire alarm is going off. 

“Let the kids get it,” Baekhyun murmurs and burrows himself closer to Jongdae. The sounds of Taemin and Jongin trying to turn off the alarm can be heard along with Baekhyun’s whining. He realizes then, that maybe having a roommate, isn’t quite the worst thing that could’ve happened to him that year. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> this was entirely self indulgent and a way to fulfill my taembaekchen needs. this is also for hicran since they wanted to also see taembaekchen as roommates ♡
> 
> follow me on twt [@baekdaelight](https://twitter.com/baekdaelight)


End file.
